


Survivors

by Bluedragon25311



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragon25311/pseuds/Bluedragon25311
Summary: What if Audrey didn't hold back? What if she really knew how to use her powers? What if she did her takeover right? Audrey and Evie have a past, a secret past, a past that Evie thought she ruined. When Audrey turns evil and confronts Evie, what will happen? Will they fall back into the love they had? Or will they be torn apart?
Relationships: Audrey/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been wanting to post a Descendants fic for so long but wanted to make sure it was plotted out. There will be more chapters coming I promise! I've always loved Audrey and Evie together and have wanted to see more of them together. There will definitely be more Audrey/Evie fics to come. Let me know in the comments how you like this one!

Mal is on the phone when Evie walks in the room. She’s pacing and running a hand through her hair. Evie knows what that means, bad news. She sits at the bar of the cottage and waits patiently for Mal to get done. Waits to know what bad news is being relayed on the other end of the line. 

“You’re positive, but no one has seen her, yes, yes I understand. Well get back to me when we know more, thank you” She slams the phone down onto the counter and lets out a frustrated yell. Evie doesn’t even think she notices her at the counter.

“Mal?” Evie says softly. Mal jumps and looks at her, eyes slightly aglow with green. “Woah there, I just want to talk,” Evie puts her hands in the air.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here,” Mal explains and the glow fades from her eyes so they return to their original color. 

“It’s okay, you seemed pretty wrapped up in your own world,” Evie says.

“Yeah I, the queen’s crown and my mother’s scepter have been stolen,” Mal says, putting her head in her hands with a sigh.

“What? Who knows? Was it Uma?” Evie asks, worried and alert. At that moment, Dizzy and the twins walk inside.

“Is everything okay? We were just hungry,” Dizzy says, noticing the looks on their faces. Evie’s worry melts into a smile in a split second.

“Everything is fine, Mal is just stressed about the wedding. There are snacks in the fridge.” She says, remaining calm and collected as if she hadn’t heard a word from Mal’s mouth. Dizzy nods and opens the fridge, she takes out the yogurt cups and hands them to the boys. They sit down on the kitchen floor and start to gorge themselves. Evie slips out quietly, tugging the awestruck Mal with her. They get to the patio and resume their conversation.

“No one else knows, Ben got the call and the captain of the guard called me. But no one can know, great job with the kids in there. Lying must be really second nature to you, I guess I have to get better at that,” Mal says.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll get better with time. Do they suspect Uma?” Evie asks. 

“Yes, but this seems like a bold first move for her, I didn’t think that she’d be so direct. I thought it would be more of a slow revenge thing. I mean if she wanted to steal those then why wait so long? She could’ve done it months ago,” Mal rambles, her hands waving in the air. Evie takes one of her hands and holds it gently.

“Mal, everything is going to be okay. We’ve bested Uma before and we can certainly do it again,” Evie reassures her. As they’re talking a loud sound interrupts their conversation. A clap of thunder erupts above them with a puff of pink smoke nearby. Both girls turn their attention to the new threat as they see Audrey standing there. She’s different. Her normally pink hair is now tinged with blue and black. Her eyeshadow is darker and more threatening, her pink lips have been replaced with a darker shade. Her princess pink dress has been infiltrated by black and blue threads, giving her a darker look. She’s wearing a cape of black feathers that fall over her shoulders to the ground. She’s smirking at them as they stare, dumbfounded, at the crown on her head and the scepter in her hand. 

“I heard you were looking for these?” She says nonchalantly, as she twirls around. Mal is the first one to regain her voice.

“Audrey, what are you doing with those? That scepter is dangerous,” She says, shifting her stance so she’s in front of Evie. 

“Oh I’m well aware of that, good thing too. An evil queen needs her weapons,” Audrey replies.

“Evil queen? Audrey what happened?” Evie asks.

“What happened? She happened!” Audrey points the scepter at Mal and she flinches. “She comes over here and steals my prince, then she steals you back from me,” Audrey’s volume rises until she’s screaming. Evie sees the look in her eyes and changes positions so she’s standing in front of Mal.

“E, what is she talking about?” Mal asks, confusion flooding her face.

“I,” Evie starts but she’s interrupted by Audrey.

“Oh she didn’t tell you? Of course she didn’t. God Mal, you’re so dense, like you didn’t notice she’d been preoccupied, like you didn’t notice she was disappearing, where did you think she was going?” Audrey says with a shrill laugh.

“Audrey please, we can talk abou-” As Evie tries to finish Audrey waves the staff above her head and then slams it on the ground. Evie goes mute. She tries to continue to speak but no words come out. 

“I’m done talking. It doesn’t accomplish anything anyways, come on,” Audrey advances towards them. Evie still maintains her position in front of Mal. Just then, the boys burst out of the house.

“We heard thunder what is, Audrey?” Carlosl says.

“She’s trying to hurt Evie!” Mal exclaims and that’s all it takes for Jay to run towards her. He charges her with the strength of a lion, which makes it even more shocking when she swats him aside like a fly. He goes flying and hits the side of the cottage, slamming into the wall. He slides down to the ground, knocked out cold.

“JAY!” Carlos runs to his friend and holds his head. Blood is staining his beanie a deep scarlet. Carlos fumes, his fists clenched. He runs at Audrey and slides to kick at her ankles. Before he comes within a foot of her, he is redirected with a wave of the scepter and he slides right into the house. Mal hears a sickening crack as his foot hits the stone. He lets out a yell of pain and Audrey laughs.

“See? You can’t stop me, no one can!” She exclaims, smiling. She walks towards them and Mal grabs Evie pulls her behind herself.

“Leave her alone, please,” Mal’s voice cracks and Audrey pauses for a second. 

“Hm, let me think, no actually I want her, now.” Audrey demands and her eyes glow green. Mal stares right back at her, but her magic is nowhere near as powerful as the scepter. Audrey charges ahead and grabs her around the neck, lifting her a foot off the ground. Evie has silent tears falling down her face as she tries to scream at Audrey, but her voice is still gone. Audrey drops Mal on the pavement, then touches the scepter to her side. As the scepter makes contact, Mal yells in pain. Shocks of electricity course through her as she writhes. Evie is still silently begging for her to stop. Audrey turns towards her, not ceasing her shocks towards Mal.

“You want to stop this?” Audrey asks and Evie nods. Audrey flicks her finger and Evie’s voice returns.

“Please stop, stop hurting her, I’ll go, I’ll go with you, just stop!” Evie begs. Audrey smiles and walks up to her, putting her fingers under Evie’s chin. 

“That’s what I want to hear,” She withdraws the scepter from Mal, leaving her gasping for breath, tears streaking her face. 

“Mal!” Evie attempts to run forward to her friend, but Audrey puts a hand on her chest and stops her.

“Ah ah ah, no. You’re coming with me.” She reminds her and smiles. Audrey circles around her and puts an arm around her shoulders from behind, pulling Evie flush to her chest. Evie gasps softly at the touch, looking at Mal.

“Is she,” Evie asks.

“She’ll live, don’t worry.” Audrey reassures her, brushing her hand through blue hair. Evie tenses and Audrey stops touching her.

“Don’t” Evie says.

“You used to like that, it was your favorite,” Audrey remembers. 

“Don’t touch me,” Evie says through sobs. Audrey grimaces and puts a hand on her shoulder. Within seconds, Mal watches as her best friend disappears with the Queen of Mean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter, as I promised here is the next one. I hope you enjoy!

“Ben. This isn’t just anyone, this is Evie, I need, something! Anything dammit! Anyone! Where is the royal guard, why aren’t they on this!” Mal screams into the phone. She’s pacing in the kitchen of the castle, frantic. Carlos is lying on the couch with ice on his ankle and his head in Jane’s lap. She’s rubbing circles into his short white hair, trying to calm him down. Jay hasn’t woken up yet, they have him on the dining table. Lonnie is on a chair next to him, dabbing his forehead with a damp rag to get the blood out of his hair. 

“Mal I’ve got people on it, but now that we know it’s Audrey we have to take other steps like talking to her family and searching her room for clues. Those tasks require the guard too, I can’t let all of them go look for Evie, she’s a smart girl and she can handle herself,” Ben tries to explain. Mal nearly tries to spell him on fire through the phone.

“Audrey is dangerous, she broke Carlos’ ankle, she knocked out Jay, she almost shocked me to death, all without barley any effort. Can you imagine what’s going through my head right now? With all that power she could be anywhere, doing anything, to my best friend! So don’t you dare tell me that this isn’t important dammit.” Mal’s voice rises in volume until she’s full on yelling. She finishes her rant by hanging up the phone, and throwing it across the room. It shatters against the wall near Dizzy and the twins, the latter of which lets out a small squeal.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” Mal stammers and starts to let tears fall down her face. Carlos limps over to her, at the protest of Jane, and hugs her.

“Hey, we’re going to find her, we will I promise. She’s going to be okay. Evie is so strong, she can do this more than any of us,” Carlos reassures her, running his hands up and down Mal’s arms. Mal nods but her chest shakes with every breath.

* * *

Evie tests the chains on her wrists. She pulls at them and they’re surprisingly light. They’re emerald green and they’re made of some kind of metal, but they don’t feel cold or heavy. She tugs on them again and they pull tight, not providing any more slack. There are an identical pair around her ankles, preventing her from moving. She is sitting inside what looks like a cottage. She woke up about ten minutes ago, slumped against the wall and alone as far as she can tell. With an abundance of effort, she stands up uses her limited movement to reach the door. As soon as her hand makes contact with the handle, it administers a small shock.

“Ouch,” She whispers and takes a step back. There is a couch on one side and she collapses onto it, not knowing what else to do. After a few seconds of thinking, Audrey appears. She looks at the spot where Evie was and notices her absence. She scans the room until she spots the blue haired beauty on the couch. She walks over and sits down. Evie tenses and scoots away. Audrey frowns.

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? You really have to ask me that? You hurt all of my friends to get to me, then you kidnap me and whisk me away to who knows where without explaining anything!” Evie rants, her cheeks turning a rosy color.

“I’m protecting you, I’ve got plans for Auradon and it’s not safe for you to be out there when it all happens,” Audrey explains calmly.

“Not safe? Was it safe for you to throw Jay into a wall? Or electrocute Mal?” Evie says.

“I, I’m sorry. I have to go,” Audrey’s facade breaks for a second with the apology, but it comes right back as she stands to leave. Evie just crosses her arms (with much difficulty from the shackles) and sits against the couch. Audrey looks at her with almost pity for a second before disappearing again. Evie sighs and rests her head on the back of the couch, her gaze fixated on the ceiling. She closes her eyes and remembers how Audrey used to be.

* * *

_ Evie doesn’t expect a knock on her door at eleven pm. On the isle, things happen all night, but in Auradon it gets quiet around ten. But someone was rapping at her door. Mal is gone for the night, staying with Ben after the coronation. So Evie is all alone. She figures that it’s probably Carlos or Jay and that they probably want food. She hops off her bed to answer. To her surprise, she sees Audrey. But this isn’t the perfect princess Audrey from earlier. This is far from that. The Audrey in front of her is shaking and has tears running down her face. Her bottom lip quivers as she looks up at Evie.  _

_ “Audrey, what? What happened? Are you okay?” Evie asks, taken aback by her visit. Audrey nods but then stops midway and shakes her head, another sob rocking her body. _

_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go, I didn’t, I’m just, I don’t mean to intrude if you’re busy, I know it’s late,” Audrey babbles and Evie resists the smile pulling at her cheeks because it’s adorable. _

_ “You’re not bothering at all, please come in,” Evie opens the door wider and ushers her inside. Audrey comes in and sits on the floor before Evie insists she sit on the bed with her. _

_ “I know Mal is your best friend, I don’t, I really have nothing against her, I didn’t even like Ben. But my family, oh god. If we lose our royal status because I didn’t do what I was supposed to then I don’t know what will happen. They’ll make me leave, I don’t know. But I know for sure they’d make me leave if they knew I would rather be with a girl than with Ben or for goodness sake’s Chad! He’s so stupid!” Audrey says almost all of this is in one breath.  _

_ “Wait back up, you’re gay?” Evie asks. Her tone of voice is very casual but she sees Audrey flinch as she asks the question. _

_ “We don’t, I mean, gay isn’t really used around here. It’s not okay. I could never be with a female. Ever. That’d be worse than losing Ben, it’d be a royal scandal,” Audrey explains. She throws her arms up in the air and falls back onto Evie’s lap. Evie smiles and Audrey looks scared for a second before she sees Evie’s grin and relaxes. “I didn’t mean to cross a line,” She explains. _

_ “You didn’t, this is more comfortable anyway,” Evie replies and pulls Audrey onto her chest. Audrey is warm against her and they sit for a second as Evie runs her hands through pink hair. _

_ “I never thought that the isle could be more progressive than Auradon, but I guess that it can. Being gay there was never an issue because we always had bigger problems. When Mal and I dated there wasn’t ever a word about it, we were too busy finding food,” Evie explians. _

_ “You dated Mal?” Audrey asks, shifting her head on Evie’s chest so she can see her face. Evie laughs. _

_ “Yes, for a very short time, we’re totally just friends now.” Evie confirms. Audrey nods and resumes her previous position. _

_ “The isle sounds nice. I mean I guess I wouldn’t know really, I’ve never kissed a girl, no one here is out. I just, I always end up watch Lonnie at practice instead of Ben, and I’d prefer to kiss Jane than Chad, but how, how did you know?” Audrey asks, tracing patterns into Evie’s pajama pants.  _

_ “You do not want to visit the isle. But I figured it out in the same way, slowly and through time. But I sealed it with a kiss from Mal, that’s when I really knew I could never be with a boy.” Evie replies. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Audrey sits up and turns towards Evie. She looks at her for a second, thinking before surging forward. Their lips meet in a sort of awkward crash. But Evie, being the more experienced kisser, fixes that and leans into the kiss at an angle. This gives Audrey’s lips easier access to Evie and her hand comes up to the hold the VK’s neck. Evie smiles into the kiss and rests her hand on Audrey’s hip. Evie holds her closer, keeping them in close quarters. The kiss is soft and warm and gentle, everything Audrey could’ve ever imagined it to be and more. They break apart after a few seconds. Evie is grinning and Audrey is breathing hard. She looks up and nods. _

_ “Yep, no boys,”  _

* * *

Evie sighs and uncrosses her arms. She looks around the cottage for a while and finds nothing interesting. So she collapses on the couch and prays that her friends are okay.

* * *

Audrey arrives on the isle with a thunder clap, which is totally for effect. The spell does not cause that naturally. This causes a stir of villians that start to gather slowly. They swarm around her but they don’t get too close. She smiles, she loves making a scene. 

“Attention Villains of the Isle! I’m Audrey, your new queen. Whoever swears allegiance to me will get their pick of places when I rule Auradon, and whoever doesn’t will be dealt with accordingly,” Audrey threatens lightly at the end. Murmurs arise around the crowd. Then the crowd parts and three pirates make their way towards her. Uma laughs loudly with Harry smirking behind her. Gil is confused so he smiles too since that’s what Harry is doing.

“Look at that! A bad princess! Did you have a bad manicure or something? Broken nail piss you off and make you turn evil? Sorry miss pink princess, this isle follows me and I say no thank you. Please go back to your candyland,” Uma says with a grin, her hand resting on her cutlass. Audrey smiles and laughs with her, like it’s all a big joke. Then her gaze turns serious and she begins to spin around with the scepter. She waves it in patterns, the words and movements coming naturally to her as the magic flows out of her like an open tap. She finishes the spell with a slam on the ground. Above them, magic falls from the sky as the barrier dissipates. The villains look up in awe as the sky grows brighter. A long bridge forms, connecting the isle to Auradon. Uma nods in approval, trying not to look as impressed as she actually is. 

“Alright miss princess, you’ve got yourself an isle of villains,” Uma gets on one knee and Harry and Gil follow her lead. All around them the effect ripples until everyone is on a knee. Audrey smiles, this was going to be easier than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys, it's been forever since I've updated this! But it's here! Chapter 3! Please let me know what you think of it in the comments and thank you so much for reading!

Ben’s boots leave indents in the carpet where he paces across his chambers, praying Mal picks up. He should’ve been better earlier and he knows it. At the last possible second, she picks up the phone.

“What?” She says sharply and Ben almost flinches imagining the look on her face.

“Look I’m sorry, I should’ve taken your concerns more seriously and I have devoted more of the guard to looking for Evie, can we just talk about this please? It would be helpful if we knew anything about Audrey’s motives,” Ben explains, his hands fidgeting as he looks out the window at the isle. As Mal starts to reprimand him again, he watches the barrier disappear. His jaw drops and the phone almost falls from his hand. 

“I uh, Mal, I have to go, I’m sorry, I, I’ll call you back later,” He stammers, words barely coming out of his mouth. Mal starts to reply to him but he hangs up. At this point he drops the phone and it bounces onto the carpet. He bolts out of his office and down the hall. His boots make loud sounds on the wood floor as he runs. He almost slides into the wall, his inertia pushing him past the door. He recovers and pulls open the heavy double doors. His parents are sitting in giant plush chairs, holding tea cups in their hands. Their heads both swivel to look at Ben as he rushes inside, his jacket flung open and his hair tousled. 

“Son? Is everything okay?” Beast asks as he stands up. Ben tries to speak but he’s still in shock. He fumbles with his words, his tongue and lips not wanting to coordinate with his mouth. Belle walks over to him and puts her hand gently on his shoulder.

“Ben? Honey, please slow down,” She pleads with him and he walks over to the window and points, hoping actions will speak louder than words. His parents follow the direction of his gaze and finger and see their worst nightmare. The isle is barrier free, there is a bridge connecting it to Auradon. Ben’s parents wear faces of shock as they gaze out. 

“Okay son, we’ll handle this, I’ll get guards to the edge of the isle at once, we can handle this,” Beast proclaims as he starts to walk out of the room. Ben isn’t sure if his father is talking to him or himself. Belle stays and holds Ben’s hand, trying to calm him down. Ben is trying to breathe normally again. 

* * *

“Ben? Ben? Ugh!” Mal yells again as the line goes dead. She puts the phone down and goes to lace up her boots. 

“Where are you going?” Carlos asks.

“To get answers, to get anything, we need to find her.” She replies and finishes the lacing. 

“Well we can help,” Carlos replies and starts towards his boots. Jane stops him in his tracks, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. 

“Carlos, you can barely walk, you are in no condition to be fighting out there,” Jane tells him. Mal nods from behind her.

“Jane’s right, stay here with Jay and Lonnie, and the kids. I’ll be back with Evie in a few hours,” Mal replies, grabbing her purple helmet from beside the door. 

“Mal, Audrey is dangerous, it’s not a good idea to go after her alone,” Lonnie speaks up, adding to the conversation. 

“I’m not going to find Audrey, we don’t know where she is. I’m going to talk to someone who might, I’m sick of doing nothing,” Mal replies, securing her helmet as she starts out the door.

“Mal,” Carlos’ tone of voice stops her in her tracks, “Be safe,” He says softly. She turns and nods.

“I will,” She replies before turning heel out the door. 

Mal speeds to campus from Evie’s place. She leaves her bike at the edge and begins to walk through the courtyards. Class releases and she becomes enveloped in a sea of gold and blue students. Her head swivels as she scans the crowd. After a few moments, she gets frustrated and climbs a staircase to get a better vantage point. Finally, as the crowd thins, she sees a head of floppy blonde hair walking away from her. She darts after him and yells,

“CHAD!” She says. He turns and his eyes almost pop out of his head. He jumps a few inches like a cartoon character as his jaw drops. His eyes are glazed with fear before he takes off away from her. Mal speeds after him, gaining on him with almost no effort. As she comes within a few feet she starts to mutter, “Woke up running late, couldn’t tie my shoes straight,” She breathes magic into the words and Chad’s laces tie themselves together. He face plants almost instantaneously. His nose cracks on the pavement, he puts his hand under it and it comes up bloody.

“You broke my nose!” He exclaims with every privileged bone in his body. Mal sighs and picks him off the ground by his uniform, tugging him to eye level with her.

“You ran from me, people that run are hiding something. My best friend, Evie, the sweet girl you liked freshman year, she’s in a huge amount of danger. I’m done doing things nicely, your nose will be fine. Now tell me where Audrey is,” Mal demands in one breath, her eyes glowing green to emphasize her point. 

“Woah, woah, I’ll talk, no problem with talking. But Evie isn’t in danger with Audrey, Audrey would never hurt her,” Chad says softly. The fire in Mal’s eyes dies and she lowers him to the ground.

“What do you mean? What do you know?” She asks. 

“Audrey cares about Evie, and Evie cares about Audrey. She started blowing me off, saying she was with Jane studying or with Lonnie watching a movie. But then I would see her with Evie, and they were, happy I guess. They were glowing when they were together, they looked so happy. They were very close, always holding hands and laughing, but they seemed happy so I never bothered Audrey about it, even though she totally blew me off several times, I mean who wouldn’t want to hang out with me?” He finishes, laughing and flipping his hair. Mal rolls her eyes.

“When did you notice this?” She asks.

“After coronation, when you were all busy with Ben. Is that why you didn’t notice?” He

says. 

“Shut up Chad, where would Audrey go to be alone?” She growls, tightening her grip on his polo. He squeals and nods.

“Yep okay, Sherwood Forest, her cabin that her mother grew up in when she was hiding from your mother, she goes there a lot,” Chad says quickly. Mal drops him and he falls to the ground again, eliciting a small ouch. Mal turns away from him and leaves without a second thought. She tries to think back in her memory, but she can’t recall Evie ever talking about Audrey. She thinks as she walks back to her bike and sets off for the cottage, letting the wind on her free her thoughts. She shakes her head and decides she must be imagining it, Chad must be lying, they couldn’t have been that close. Evie would’ve told Mal about it. Wouldn’t she? 

* * *

Audrey appears back at the cottage softly. The thunder doesn’t sound as she lands, a good thing too considering a blue haired beauty is asleep on the couch. Evie is breathing softly, her chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. Audrey is transfixed, feelings washing over her fondly as she remembers. 

* * *

_ It’s early morning in Audrey’s dorm. The sun is just barely peeking over the horizon, not reaching the bed yet. Due to riches and status, Audrey has a single dorm. No one roommates to worry about, but that doesn’t mean she’s alone. Evie is tucked in bed next to her, fast asleep. Audrey has her arm around her. She's been running her fingers through blue hair gently, not wanting to wake the girl. Evie moves closer to Audrey in her sleep and the princess smiles down at her. After a few moments of peace, Evie softly opens her eyes. She turns her head and smiles. _

_ “Audrey,” She says softly, her voice thick from sleep. _

_ “Yes dear?” Audrey says, the pitch of her voice rising towards the end of the greeting. _

_ This causes Evie to laugh.  _

_ “You’re such a dork,” Evie whispers. Audrey rolls her eyes and lightly smacks Evie on the shoulder. _

_ “Is that anyway to say good morning to your girlfriend,” Audrey says in mock shock. _

_ “I think it’s the perfect way to start the morning,” Evie replies, tapping her finger playfully on Audrey’s nose.  _

_ “I think you’re the dork my blue angel,” Audrey softly coos, pulling Evie into a gentle good morning kiss. Evie accepts it fullheartedly, letting the feeling of soft pink lips melt away her worries. Audrey cups Evie’s cheeks, pulling her in close. Evie’s hands play with Audrey’s hair for a few minutes, and then they part.  _

_ Warm smiles are on their faces as they gaze at each other with stars in their eyes. They are just content in each other’s embrace, arms holding each of them tightly to the other. Evie is wearing an Auradon cheer shirt of Audrey’s, it hugs her tight form. She loves the way it smells like roses, just like how Audrey smells. Audrey is in Evie’s fairest shirt, her black bra showing through the white fabric. Neither of them are wearing pants or shorts and their bare legs intertwine under the covers.  _

_ “I really should go, Mal will be looking for me,” Evie says gently, tracing patterns up and down Audrey’s cheeks. Audrey rolls her eyes at the mention of Mal. _

_ “No she won’t, she’s with Ben and you’re here with me, just stay a little longer,” Audrey pleads, turning up the charm. Evie smiles at her. _

_ “You’re relentless,” She says before sitting up. Audrey sits up behind her but not before Evie hops halfway off the bed. Audrey seizes her from behind, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her back into the bed. _

_ “Audrey!” Evie exclaims in shock, but she doesn’t resist the touch. Evie can’t help but giggle as Audrey starts to pepper kisses on the VK’s neck.  _

_ “Mmm, stay please,” Audrey whispers into her ear, sending chills down Evie’s back as she can’t resist the princess. They fall back into bed giggling and smiling with fuzzy feelings in their chests.  _

* * *

Audrey looks over at the sleeping Evie with dreamy eyes, and then backs away from her. She softly starts to walk away but her back bumps a table and knocks over a vase. It shatters on the ground and Evie wakes with a start. She jumps up but is limited by her restraints so she sort of falls back over onto the couch. She regards Audrey with curiosity and then coldness.

“Where did you go?” She asks sharply. There is a bite of ice in her voice that makes Audrey hurt. Audrey doesn’t respond but just looks at her blankly. She’s taken off guard from the coldness in Evie’s voice. Evie stares at her, the same frosty glare from earlier.

“What are you staring at?” She snaps again. This time Audrey visibly flinches. Evie immediately looks regretful but she doesn’t apologize. Sadness replaces the coldness in her eyes and her expression softens. Audrey turns to go upstairs, walking away without a word. She reaches the base of the stairs and hesitates, hand resting on the railing. Evie is looking at her, waiting for her to make her move. Evie doesn’t expect what comes next. Audrey turns around with tears in her eyes, looking betrayed before she speaks.

“I love you, you know, I loved every moment. I thought you did too, I don’t understand why you'd betray me like that.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey prepares her army for battle. We learn a little more about her past with Evie. Mal searches relentlessly for her best friend.

Mal is flying through the forest, the trees become blurs of green and brown. The tires of the motorbike squeal along the road, making new marks in the dirt below her. She can feel that she’s getting close. She’s never been to Audrey’s cabin, but she’s heard Ben talk about it enough to be able to guess where it is. She curves around giant oaks and pines, swinging out of the way of ferns and shrubs. She’s following a vague road and feels her core tugging her towards Evie.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket. It vibrates against her leg and she curses under her breath. She pulls over to the side and rips of her helmet. It’s Ben.

“Hey, I need, we need you at the castle,” He says, there is an edge of worry in his voice.

“What? Why? I’m so close to getting Evie,” She pleads.

“That won’t matter if all of Auradon is overrun by villains. She broke the barrier Mal, the villains are getting ready to march on Auradon,” He says.

“What? Fuck, dammit Ben I’m so close,” She says, stomping her foot into the dirt. 

“I know, we can get Evie later I promise, we need your help here,” He replies. She sighs and looks at her surroundings, but she can’t spot the cottage and doesn’t know how close she is. 

“Okay, I can come back, I’ll be there in a half-hour,” She breathes out in defeat.

“Thank you Mal, I love you, be safe.” He says.

“I love you too,” She says and hangs up. She takes one last look around, searching through the trees for any sight of a building. She sighs and puts her helmet back on. She turns her bike around and speeds away, back towards the castle. 

* * *

Audrey is still looking at Evie, waiting for an answer. Evie is caught off guard, she’s staring with her mouth open at the watery-eyed princess. 

“I didn’t betray you,” Evie decides to defend herself. Audrey laughs, but it’s not a joyful laugh. It’s a wet laugh, holding off tears.

“Really?” You didn’t go running back to Mal? You didn’t leave me because you wanted her? Even though you knew she would never go back to you?” She points out, a single tear falling down her pink cheek.

“It wasn’t about you, I just, look I could’ve handled it better, I know that now,” Evie admits, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Could’ve handled it better huh? Did you care about me when we were together? Or were you just pretending I was Mal,” Audrey says, choking on her words.

“No, I would never, my feelings were real, I care about you Audrey, I was just naive, I didn’t understand. I’m sorry,” Evie replies. 

“You’re sorry? It’s a little too late for that,” Audrey turns heel and starts to walk upstairs.

“Audrey!” Evie calls after her but the princess doesn’t turn around. Evie can hear her crying as she turns away and takes a few breaths, trying to prevent herself from breaking down. She brushes her hair behind her ear and fidgets with her hands in her lap, trying to figure out where she went so wrong. 

* * *

_ Evie never thought she would be here. With a beautiful princess straddling her lap in her dorm room in Auradon. Audrey is working on her neck, creating patterns with her lips. Her hips are rocking on Evie’s, moving them together. Evie’s hands settle on the back of Audrey’s cheer hoodie, gripping the soft fabric. Audrey has her hands on the villain's shoulders, helping her be stable on her hips. She is letting out small moans every time Audrey presses a kiss to her neck. The princess moves her hands down to the hem of Evie’s shirt and plays with it, letting her hands barely dip underneath it. Evie gasps slightly at the touch but pulls Audrey in closer. The princess looks up from sucking on her collarbone. _

_ “Is this okay?” She asks, tugging at her shirt. _

_ “God yes, don’t stop,” Evie breathes out. Audrey smiles and nods, moving Evie’s shirt up. She leans down to start kissing her chest when they hear someone fiddling with the door. In only a few seconds, Evie has pushed Audrey off her, pulled down her shirt, and put herself into a normal sitting position. The door swings open and Mal walks inside in a rush.  _

_ “Hey E...hi Audrey?” She says with a bit of surprise as she rushes around and throws things into her back. _

_ “Why the hustle M?” Evie says.  _

_ “Oh just late for one of the million royal events I attend now,” She replies with a bit of nervous laughter. She nods at them and heads back to the door. _

_ “We’re just studying for that test next week, chemistry,” Audrey says, providing some sort of explanation to fill the awkward void in the room. Mal nods, but the thought doesn't linger in her mind for more than a few seconds. If it did, maybe she would notice the absence of any studying materials and the closeness of her best friend to the princess. But she didn’t think about any of that. She just worried about being late and said a quick goodbye before dashing out the door.  _

_ “That was close,” Evie says after Mal has been gone for a few seconds. _

_ “Yeah, pretty close. Hey um, what if we went public now? I think I’m ready,” Audrey says, scooting closer to Evie and grabbing her hands. Evie looks down at the comforter before meeting Audrey’s eyes. She pulls her hands away. _

_ “I don’t know Aud, I don’t think I’m ready for that,” She says. Audrey looks down and shrugs, trying not to let her hurt show. _

_ “I thought you were out on the isle, and you didn’t hide your relationship with Mal. What’s the difference?” She asks. _

_ “The difference is that we’re not on the isle, I don’t know how people will react here,” Evie says. _

_ “We’ve been hiding for a few months now, aren’t you tired of it?” Audrey says. _

_ “Yes, I just, I’m not ready yet.” She says and brushes her hair behind her ear, not able to look up at Audrey, worried about what she will see.  _

* * *

Harry stalks around the villains on the isle, shoving cutlasses and daggers towards anyone with an empty hand. They have become as organized as possible, as organized as villains will ever be. Uma and Harry make the final rounds, checking in with each quadrant Captain before Audrey arrives, making sure everyone understands the plan. 

“I don’t like this,” Uma says as they sharpen their blades.

“Don't like what hm?” Harry replies, barely paying attention.

“Leaving Gil here to lead the land troops, while we take the boat to catch them from the back,” She says.

“Seems like a solid plan to me, Gil can handle himself love, he’s all grown up now,” Harry reasons and then lets out one of his manic laughs. Uma punches him in the shoulder.

“We’re supposed to protect him, the three of us, together till the end, remember?” She says strongly. Harry gets down on one knee and takes off his hat and dramatically presses it to his chest.

“Of course my love, I remember,” He mocks but Uma doesn’t care about his drama and offers him her hand. He takes it and kisses it. She smiles wickedly at him and he rises and readjusts his hat. Audrey appears on the dock and walks towards them, not a hair out of place. No villain would ever guess she had been crying. 

“Are you prepared?” She asks. 

“Of course your highness,” Harry replies, bowing slightly. Audrey smiles at him and taps under his chin, causing an eerie grin to spread over his face. Uma rolls her eyes. 

“Where’s Gil?” Audrey asks.

“He’s at the head of the land troops, making sure everyone is accounted for,” Uma reports without a sliver of emotion. Audrey nods and they make their way towards the land troops. Harry catches Gil in a headlock and nogies him before kissing him on the cheek. Uma smiles at her boys as Audrey begins her speech. 

“Auradon has taken everything from you, your freedom, your dignity, your friends, your family, everything you hold dear. Today will be the day they regret taking anything. Today will be the day you gain it all back, the day you take your revenge, don’t let me down. Take. It. Back.” She demands, emphasizing her last words with a strike of her scepter on the ground, setting off green sparks. The villains roar in agreement, chomping at the bit to charge across the bridge. Harry and Uma give their goodbye kisses to Gil as they board their ship and take off towards Auradon. 

* * *

Mal weaves through the crowd, trying to get towards the front. The large force of troops is spectacular, all clad in classic blue and gold. Then she spots him, still wearing his crown. Ben is standing at the head of the force, looking out over the bridge towards the isle, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. 

“Ben, are you ready for this?” Mal asks, placing her hand on his shoulder. He is relieved to see her and hugs her tightly. 

“I’m as ready as a king can be for their first war. Where are Carlos and Jay?” He asks in his most royal speech, deep voice and head held high.

“They’re not healed enough for this fight since their previous encounter with Audrey, it’ll be okay Ben. I’ll stand by you always.” Mal assures him and kisses his cheek. Someone hands Mal a sword and she stands next to Ben, hand still on his shoulder, as they watch the force from the Isle begin to charge across the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment on what you liked and your prediction for what happens next! Thank you! Next update will come soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is your Monday update as promised! I'm trying to keep to a schedule now so please check back every Monday for a new chapter update :) I hope you enjoy it! There are some depictions of violence in this chapter, nothing gory just a heads up for you.

Harry stands at the wheel of the ship steering them towards Auradon. Uma sits behind him on a barrel, making sure they’re staying on course as they watch the isle disappear behind them. Audrey is standing on the front of the ship, looking out over the open water ahead of them. She sighs and rests her head in her hands on the railing. She thinks of her blue angel and a small sniffle escapes her lips. Then she hears steps behind her. She straightens up and stands at attention. Uma stands next to her, looking at the water. 

“You okay there princess?” Uma asks.

“Fine. How much longer?” Audrey says in the most monotone voice she can manage. 

“Not long, we’re making good time,” Uma informs her.

“I’m not a princess, I’m the queen and I should be addressed as such,” Audrey snaps, using the emotional energy built up inside her to snap at Uma. 

“Right, my mistake, your highness,” Uma says with a twinge of sarcasm but Audrey doesn’t have the energy to care. She sighs and looks forwards, forcing her mind to focus on revenge and pushing Evie out of her thoughts.

* * *

Mal’s boots are covered in blood. She parries the blade of a pirate and slices his leg so he topples to the ground. Ben had been right next to her just a moment ago. She swings around, scanning the crowd. Auradon has turned into a bloodbath. The only way to differentiate the two sides was by clothing. The villains in mostly brown and black rags, the Auradon troops clad in classic blue and gold. She sees Lonnie cutting down villains like they’re made of paper. She maneuvers her way through the crowd as best she can, pushing through the mass of fighting fiends. She reaches Lonnie and taps her shoulder.

“Have you seen Ben?” She yells over the noise. Lonnie turns to her and glances around.

“No, not since the initial charge,” Lonnie replies. She goes back to back with Mal, taking on a slew of savages around them. They take down two at a time, working as a team to defend each other’s backs. Mal gazes over the crowd. She sees a flash of blonde hair with a crown over the top of the crowd. Ben. She taps Lonnie and points to Ben. Lonnie barely has time to nod in reply before Mal begins to cut her way to Ben. She pushes villains aside, barreling over them. Lonnie tries her best to cover her as they force themselves through the crowd. They reach him after a few vital steps, and Mal yanks him by the back of his royal collar out of the way of a swinging sword. 

“What? Where? Are you okay?” Ben stumbles through his words, blood is splattered on his face and his hair is tousled and matted. His eyes meet Mal’s vibrant green ones as time slows down. 

“I’m okay, are you hurt?” She asks him, concern flooding her face. Ben opens his mouth to answer when Lonnie lunges in front of them, narrowly parrying a dagger headed straight for the King’s brow. She pulls Ben behind her and stabs the pirate who dared to try and take down the King. 

“Ben, your highness, I think we need to evacuate you to a safe location,” Lonnie advises, it is her call as the captain of the royal guard. 

“I should stay and fight, we still have a chance, if the people see their king abandoning them, they’ll lose morale and give up hope,” Ben shouts over the noise. Mal rolls her eyes and curses him for being so damn stubborn. 

“Ben, I understand where you’re coming from and I know you want to help the people, but you won’t be any help to them dead,” Mal tries to reason with him. Ben opens his mouth to reply when they hear loud cries coming from the back of the force towards the castle. All heads turn and see Audrey, cackling, with Harry and Uma behind her. And behind them, a whole lot of pirate reinforcements. They start to make their way through the crowd and they move like a wall, taking down all the blue and gold in their path. Mal grabs the back of Ben’s jacket and pulls him through the crowd. She looks for anywhere they can retreat but the castle is being blocked by Audrey’s force and they don’t want to go on the bridge to the isle. She groans in frustration, distracted by her thoughts until there is a searing pain on her arm. She lets out a yell and releases Ben, turning to face Uma. She’s smiling smugly, sword dripping with Mal’s blood.

“Hi there dragon, care to take on a sea witch?” She says, laughing loudly at her opponent. Mal grits her teeth and tightens her fingers around her blade, charging. For a second, and just a second, she forgets that Ben is behind her and Harry moves in to challenge him. They only clash for a moment before Lonnie steps in to defend her king. 

“Oh, a little warrior princess eh? Come to the defense of your baby king do you?” Harry taunts, laughing maniacally. Mal pushes back against Uma, driving her back towards Audrey, her heels slipping on the ground. Uma roars and yanks herself out of Mal’s grip, swishing her sword around in a figure-eight pattern, cutting both of Mal’s cheeks. Mal uses her sleeve to wipe the blood droplets and turns to Uma, eyes glowing green. She charges and as she does so, lights her sword aflame with crackling green fire. Swords clash mid-air, sparks flying everywhere as they fight in a deadly dance. 

Lonnie is neck and neck with Harry as they fight in front of Ben. Harry smiles maniacally as they engage, his eyes wide and crazy. Lonnie breathes deeply, focused only on making sure Ben is kept safe. She maneuvers their fight away from him, parrying Harry’s blade expertly anytime he gets too close to the king. Harry dodges her blade and ducks her swipes at him like a slippery eel. Eventually, he waves and smirks, winking at her before sliding away. He runs towards Mal and Uma, who backs off. Harry starts to engage Mal as Uma takes his place against Lonnie. 

Audrey yawns, simply stunning anyone who dares to get close to her. She looks over the battlefield, pleased with their progress. She smirks and slams the staff onto the ground, causing half of the opposing forces to freeze in place, completely paralyzed. She laughs loudly and smiles down at the remainder of the people fighting, watching as they drop their swords in defeat. Lonnie is frozen in place and Uma moves to grab Ben by the collar, yanking him towards Audrey. She throws him at her feet and places her sword on his neck.

“Oh Mal, you might want to put that sword down now!” Audrey calls out as she grips Ben’s chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She pats his cheek a few times then releases him. Mal looks up and pales at the sight before her. Harry takes his opportunity and slashes her sword hand so she drops it in shock. He stands before her, leveling the point of his sword with her throat. 

“Gitchee gitchee goo! Got ya!” He smiles way too wide and laughs at her as she raises her hands in surrender, but not before she spits on the ground in discontent. This is when Gil arrives with his men carrying the unconscious forms of Jay and Carlos.

“Aw! Did I miss the surrender?” Gil whines sadly. 

“No baby, you’re just in time,” Uma reassures him and he smiles widely, gesturing behind him to his men.

“I brought presents!” He exclaims happily. Harry flashes him a thumbs up with his free hand and Uma beams in his direction. Audrey smiles as her forces start to make arrests. She has Ben taken away as she walks over to Mal. She puts an arm around her shoulders and forces her into a headlock, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“I won, I won this battle and I will also win with her, everything that was once yours will now be mine,” She whispers into Mal’s ear before releasing her and throwing her back to Harry. “Get her out of my sight Harry, I’ve got a new castle to explore.” Audrey smiles and walks off as Harry drags Mal away. 

* * *

Audrey arrives at the cottage in the usual way, appearing in the living room. But she looks different. Evie spots blood on her shoes giving her cause for concern. Audrey is beaming, obviously elated about something despite the sour note she left on. 

“E, get your things, we’re moving.” Audrey states as she starts to hustle around the cottage. Evie looks at her apprehensively. Also, she doesn’t have any things because she was kidnapped but she decides to leave that part out. 

“Where are we moving to Audrey?” Evie asks quietly, not sure she even wants to know the answer. Audrey stops moving around and smiles at her, plopping down on the couch. She sits next to her little blue angel and holds her hand.

“We’re going to the castle.” She declares with a twinkle in her eye while Evie feels her stomach drop like a rock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I know I'm a day late! Sorry guys! I'm in finals week for my summer classes and am in the middle of moving houses! Regardless, here is your next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments! I really appreciate the feedback you all have given so far!

“Mal, your pacing is starting to wear into the stones. I think you’ve created a permanent rut.” Carlos remarks from his place on the bench. He’s not even looking at Mal, just laying there staring at the ceiling. Jay is sitting cross-legged on the floor, he’s been very quiet since they were deposited here. The cell is small but fits the three of them with no problems. There are two benches secured to the wall with chains that could serve as beds if needed. The walls and floor are composed of stones, the ceiling appears to be cement. They can hear water dripping, but unsure from where. Looking out of the bars they can see a hallway dimly lit with torches. They know it leads to stairs but they were blindfolded when thrown in here, so they don’t know exactly where they are. But they are in the castle dungeons, probably a deep and distant wing of it. 

“I don’t care, I need to do something and this is all I can seem to do since I’m otherwise useless,” Mal growls with frustration and Jay looks up at her.

“Mal, this isn't all your fault you know? We all had a part to play in this.” He says, trying to make his friend feel better.

“I know, but I could’ve done more. I should have rescued Evie when I had the chance, I should have been able to protect Ben, I should have gone all dragon on Audrey.” She goes over her failures for the twelfth time in the hour they’ve been imprisoned. 

“You have no idea how any of the scenarios would have turned out, maybe she still would’ve won, maybe this was inevitable,” Carlos says, motioning in the air with his hands when he speaks. Mal finally sits down, joining Jay on the floor.

“Maybe, but I have to believe we could’ve made a difference somehow, that we can make a difference. Where is she holding Ben? Why did she separate us?” Mal thinks out loud and neither of the boys offers an answer. Ben had been separated from them the moment they were taken off the battlefield. Mal tries to keep her mind from entertaining her with all the things Audrey could possibly be doing to him. She sighs and keeps her thoughts to herself, fidgeting with her jacket. Her clothes are still stained in blood and the boys are still sufficiently injured and she has no idea how she's going to get them out of this one. 

After another half hour of silence and waiting, they are retrieved by pirates who are led by Harry.

“Hello there poppets, time to go see the queen.” He cackles as hoods are thrown over their heads and they’re shackled and dragged out of the dungeon. Mal tries to take note of all the turns they make and the number of steps but the numbers get all twisted in her head until none of it makes sense. Eventually, they are pushed to their knees on what feels like soft carpet and their hoods are yanked off.

Daylight floods their eyes, blinding them for a moment as they adjust from the darkness of the dungeon to the brightness of the throne room. Audrey is sitting on the throne, looking almost relaxed. She’s surrounded by six pirate guards, three on either side, Harry stands happily in front of them. Sitting in the smaller throne next to her is Evie. 

Mal’s heart skips a beat when she sees the blue beauty sitting there, looking relatively unharmed. She has no restraints and no visible cuts or bruises, no blood to be seen. Mal immediately stands and rushes towards her, calling her name into the void of the room. Harry stops her just as quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back onto her knees.

“Easy there, you don’t get to touch either of the lovely ladies.” He says and steps back into his post. Evie looks at her friends with a sense of heartbreak, longing for them but grappling with her love for Audrey.

“I’m giving you three an opportunity. The same opportunity I’m offering to everyone who tried to stop my rule. Swear loyalty to me, and you won’t be prosecuted for your crimes. Join my ranks as generals and lieutenants.” Audrey smiles, standing up with the scepter. She speaks happily, as though this is one big game and only she knows the way to win. Mal is the first to scoff at her words.

“Swear our loyalty? To you? Absolutely not, never in a million years.” Mal retorts and spits towards her. The spit lands a few feet short on the carpet and Audrey sighs.

“You’re being stubborn Mal, this is the easy way out, I’m offering you immunity,” Audrey says. Evie hasn’t moved or spoken, just sits there like a princess with her hands in her lap. It’s starting to drive Mal up the wall. Why doesn’t she do anything?!  
“Where is King Ben? I demand to see him.” Mal yells, anger seeping into her voice.

“It’s just Ben now, I’m the queen and he no longer has royal status. That is not of your concern right now, I don’t take demands from prisoners. But if you were to swear to me, then maybe we could work something out. I’m sure Carlos and Jay would love to see Lonnie and Jane hm?” Audrey attempts to bargain but Mal’s face remains set in stone.

“Yeah not going to happen, not from any of us.” Mal remarks. As she finishes her sentence, Carlos bows his head and speaks.

“I swear myself to you, Queen Audrey.” He says solemnly. Mal’s head whips around so fast she almost breaks her neck. Audrey smiles and walks forwards, tapping Carlos’ shoulder so his shackles fall to the ground. He stands and nods his head, muttering a thank you. Mal’s mouth is still hanging open. Jay just looks sad, he keeps his eyes on the ground.

“See? What a smart young man. Your turn Mal.” Audrey sneers. She walks back towards Evie and sets a hand on her shoulder. Mal sees red and stands to try and charge at her again. Seeing her touch Evie sends a spike of vengeance right to Mal’s core.

“Don’t you touch her!” She screams even as Harry grabs her again and holds her from advancing on the royals. Audrey laughs.

“Oh Mal, she wants to be touched by me. Does that upset you? That she loves me more than you?” Audrey smirks, lording her victory over Mal. Mal can practically feel the steam coming out of her ears. Evie looks down and then back up, tears brimming in her eyes. 

“Mal please, just swear yourself. It’s the best thing to do.” Evie says, pleading with her friend. Audrey smiles over at the remaining villains and Mal has steeled herself of all emotions. Her face looks like a statue. 

“I will never, ever swear myself to you.” Mal reiterates and Audrey sighs. Evie leans over and whispers something in Audrey’s ear. She nods and kisses the top of the blue-haired princess, before motioning to the guards. They grab Mal and Jay, pulling them from the room. They are returned back to their cell, the guards not even bothering with the hoods anymore. Evie follows after them. 

* * *

The pirates throw Mal and Jay back into their cell. They land roughly and scramble to their feet as the prison door is slammed shut behind them. Evie stands at the bars and the guards leave the area, leaving the friends alone. Mal walks up to the bars, standing within inches from Evie but not making attempts to touch her contrary to her behavior in the throne room.

“Mal, I need you to understand. I’m in love with her, she’s my princess. She’s just lost, this isn't her and I know I can get to her. I know there is still good in her and I’m the only one that can help her find it. If you swear yourself you can see Ben and you can help me.” Evie explains, trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

“That’s impossible E, she just led a force of villains off the isle and took over an entire kingdom and you think she can come back from that? You’re delusional. Also, thank you so much for telling me you were in love. What a great best friend.” Mal retorts. Jay is standing behind her, silent and staring again. He’s still grappling with the loss of Carlos.

“Please, she’s so special to me. I didn’t mean to not tell you I just, things were so complicated and you were always with Ben. I didn’t know how to tell you. It seemed like we were drifting apart.” Evie says, her voice breaking at the end.

“Well if we weren't then, we are now. This isn’t drifting, this is a tidal wave of friendship destruction. You’ve betrayed us, betrayed your friends, and everything you stand for. I can’t even stand to look at you.” Mal snaps and Jay gasps behind her. Her cheeks are wet with tears to match Evie’s. At that, the blue-haired beauty runs from the dungeon crying. Mal sighs and looks at her feet. Jay sits down again, staring at the ground.

“You were really hard on her.” He says, speaking up for the first time in a while.

“You saw that! You were in there! You heard what she said! How could she put Audrey before us? Her best friends?” Mal says but her heart isn’t in it. She slides down the wall and drops onto the floor next to him. 

“Wouldn’t you do the same for Ben?” Jay points out. They sit there in silence after that, both deep in thought as events unwind in the castle above them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I'm the worst I missed my Monday deadline again, trying very hard to remember to update consistently. School is starting back soon so I'm hoping that'll help with the routine. Thank you so much for all your kind comments and kudos! I'm proud to give you the 7th chapter :) We're getting so close to the end I'm so excited!!

A figure shrouded in a cloak makes their way towards the castle. Two pirates are standing guarding the west gate, no one ever comes this way. They’re very bored and have taken to throwing a cutlass back and forth between them. As the stranger approaches, they snap to attention and try to look intimidating.

“Hey you can’t be back here bud, need to have official business with the queen. Do you have a permit from Uma or Harry?” The larger of the two pirates asks as the figure approaches. The figure laughs, it’s a cold and dark laugh, and it chills the pirates to their core.

“Oh I have business with the queen, she just doesn’t know it yet. I’ve got your permit right here.” The pirates look down and in a few moments, they’re both flat on their backs unconscious. The figure busts down the door and walks inside the castle, determined to reach their goal.

* * *

Evie bolts out of the dungeons, running up the backstairs to avoid as many villains as possible. She’s not in the mood to be stopped. Not that anyone would try, they wouldn’t dare risk messing with someone their queen loves so much. Evie bursts into the queen’s chambers. Audrey is sitting on the bed, and looks up when she enters,

“Hi my beloved, how did it go? Oh E, what's wrong? What did they do?” Audrey says, realizing her princess is crying. If Mal touched a hair on Evie’s head, Audrey was going to end her. Evie runs into Audrey’s arms, leaping onto the bed and sobbing into her chest. Audrey wraps her arms around and gently brushes her hand up and down her back.

“They said I betrayed them, she said I’m not her friend anymore.” Evie chokes out between sobs and Audrey tries to remain calm. All she wants to do is rip Mal’s head off for hurting her girl this way. 

“I’ll deal with her, my blue angel, Mal will be handled in the appropriate way.” Audrey says, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Aud, don’t hurt her, please. For me, swear you won’t hurt her.” Evie says, looking up with swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

“Lovely, I need to deal with her. She can’t keep hurting you like this, like I’ve seen her do so many times.” Audrey says, running her fingers through Evie’s hair gently and rubbing circles into her back. 

“Please Audrey, please.” Evie pleads and Audrey sighs, unable to resist her.

“Okay my love, just for you. I promise not to hurt her.” Audrey says, kissing her forehead. Evie nods as Audrey stands up to leave. “I have to attend to some royal matters, I will be back later. If you need anything just have a pirate send for me. I’ll be back soon.” Audrey says and slides off the bed and heads towards the door. She exits and Evie flops back on the pillows of the giant bed. 

* * *

_ Evie walks out of chemistry and curses under her breath. Audrey is standing at the end of the hall, looking straight at her. Evie turns the opposite way and tries to scurry away in the crowd even though it’s in the opposite direction of her next class. She walks quickly, hoping her speed will deter the princess but no such luck. A few moments later, Audrey appears around the corner and yanks her into a broom closet, slamming the door shut.  _

_ “E we need to talk, what happened? I don’t understand why you would leave me like that out of blue,” Audrey says, her voice strong at first but faltering at the end.  _

_ “I just can’t do this anymore, I can’t keep lying to Mal.” Evie says, but she won’t lift her eyes.  _

_ “You don’t have to lie to Mal, I’ve told you I’m ready. We can be out and proud, I want to be with you Evie.” Audrey slips her hands into the villains and squeezes them.  _

_ “I just can’t okay?” Evie pulls her hands away and lets them rest at her sides. _

_ “I don’t understand. Mal wouldn’t mind, she would be happy for you. So what is it? Why won’t you say anything? Are you ashamed of me?” Audrey asks, almost not wanting to hear the answer as she lifts Evie’s chin so they are locking eyes.  _

_ “I just, it’s just, I,” Evie stumbles through her words, and Audrey sighs. _

_ “You’re still in love with her aren’t you? You don’t want to tell her in case you still have a chance with her, this would end that. She’s with Ben Evie, and you’re with me. Why can’t you just be happy with me? How come I’m never enough?” Audrey lets the words flow out of her, not even thinking before they exit her mouth.  _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about, that was so long ago. We were together ages ago okay? Those feelings are gone.” Evie defends herself but there doesn’t seem to be any substance behind her words, it’s like she’s reading a script. _

_ “Those feelings are gone, they’re gone for Mal, but they’re not gone in you. You still want to be with her after all this time? Evie, I love you. I know I’m not Mal but I try my hardest. I try to be the best that I can be for you, I just want you to be happy. I love you my blue angel. Why can’t you see that?” Audrey says and tears start to fall as she speaks. By the end of her monologue, she’s full-on crying. Before Evie can react, Audrey throws open the closet door and runs away.  _

* * *

Audrey walks through the palace halls, making her way towards the dungeons to have a talk with Mal about hurting her beloved. She has no right to speak to her that way. Audrey mulls over possible ideas of how to get through to Mal without hurting her. The more she thinks about Mal, the angrier she gets. Mal who ruined her relationship, Mal who Evie still cares for, Mal who will always be better than her. As she’s walking, Harry passes by with Lonnie. She’s in chains and being dragged to a new cell. As she sees Audrey she wrenches herself free of Harry’s grip and pins Audrey to the wall, using the chains on her wrists on Audrey’s throat to pin her. Harry moves towards them to take back his charge but Audrey holds up a hand. 

“You bastard. You were one of us! One of us, and you betrayed us all, you hurt everyone that ever cared about you and now you’ll truly be forever alone.” Lonnie says with strong disdain, finishing by spitting on Audrey’s face. Audrey sighs and flicks her wrist, she’s had a long day and isn’t in the mood for this. The flick sends Lonnie flying off her and slams her into the opposite wall. She’s held against it by an unseen force as Audrey walks over to her. 

“You will be prosecuted justly for your crimes of treason against the crown, just as Mal should have been when she used a love spell on Ben.” Audrey says coldly. Lonnie stares daggers at her, refusing to back down.

“You’re a monster Audrey, a monster. What have you done with the others? Where are you keeping Jay? I want to see him.” Lonnie demands and Audrey rolls her eyes. She releases her magical hold so Lonnie tumbles to the ground. Harry bends down and yanks her to her feet, holding her tightly around her arm. 

“Take her away Harry, as you were,” Audrey says and smooths out her dress as Harry pulls Lonnie away. After a few seconds, Audrey sighs and calls out, “Wait. Fine. Take her to see Jay. Honor her request. Who am I to keep lovers apart?” Audrey relents. Harry looks confused but obeys as he starts to pull Lonnie in the opposite direction and Audrey changes course towards the throne room. She doesn’t have the strength to see Mal right now. 

* * *

“Jane! You’re okay!” Carlos says as he is pushed into a room where Jane is being held. She’s standing by the window, looking out at the isle. When she sees Carlos enter she smiles and runs towards him. They embrace and she buries her head into his shoulder.

“Carlos! I didn’t know where they put you and then they left me in here and no one would talk to me, I was so worried.” Jane says all the once and Carlos smiles at his babbling girl.

“Well I’m here now, and I’m okay. How are you?” He asks and they sit down on the bed. They seem to be in one of the many spare bedrooms in the castle. It’s small and generic but nice enough. It’s only slightly larger than their dorms at Auradon prep. As they sit down, Jane leans against Carlos and he rests an arm around her, pulling her in close. 

“I’m alright, nothing has happened to me really. I’ve just been stuck in this room, unable to do much of anything which is frustrating. What about you? What did she do to you?” Jane asks, leaning into Carlos’ touch.

“Not much, we were thrown into a dungeon, got an audience with Audrey, and then I swore my loyalty to her. I wanted to see you, I needed to make sure that you were okay. I had to. But I'm sure Mal hates my guts now.” Carlos says, looking down at his hands. Jane sits up and places a hand on his cheek. 

“I don’t think Mal could ever hate your guts, she loves you too much.” Jane says softly and kisses his other cheek. Carlos nods and they sit in silence for a few moments.

“It’s not right. We need to help. Our friends are out there, we need to help them. Or we’ll just sit in this room forever.” Carlos says, breaking the silence. When Jane looks up at him, he sees the resolve in her eyes as she nods. They stand up and Carlos kicks down the door. There’s only one guard posted and Jane magics him to sleep. They take off into the castle. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I've loved all the kudos and comments :) I'm actually updating on time this week. What a miracle! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Harry arrives at the VK’s cell with Lonnie a few minutes after their confrontation with Audrey. He sighs as he brings her close to the bars to see Jay, who leaps up upon her arrival. He reaches through the bars to grab her hands and Lonnie sighs in relief at seeing him okay. Harry opens his mouth to make a snarky comment about lovebirds but before he can get his words out, a figure appears behind him. Before Harry can react at all, blue magic envelopes him and he falls to the ground. The figure throws back their hood and Mal practically growls. Hades just smiles and whispers a few words, magic shooting from his palms. All of their cuffs fall off and the door to the cell swings open. 

“Did you miss me Mal?” Hades says, crossing his arms as Mal rubs her wrists.

“What’s there to miss, it’s not like you ever came around,” Mal replies ice in her voice and Hades mocks hurt.

“Ouch, that’s harsh.” He says and Jay looks at Mal.

“Can we get an explanation please? I’ve never seen you interact with Hades before, how do you know him?” Jay says, very wary of the present situation; he knows that Hades is one of the most dangerous villains from the isle. 

“Oh dear, did she not tell you? Mal, I can’t believe you’re so ashamed.” Hades says but Mal ignores him, taking a breath before she speaks.

“Hades...is my dad.” She says softly.

“Oh, that’s um, okay then. I thought you said you never knew your dad?” Jay says.

“I don’t.” Mal replies and Hades scoffs.

“Fine whatever, you can be angsty somewhere else, we need to move. Is there anywhere in here we can set up a base of operations? You know the castle.” Hades points out and Mal nods. She exits the cell with Jay, who is wrapped up in Lonnie’s embrace the second she can get close to him. 

“Now you show up to help, of course, looking for a power grab? Want to seize the throne yourself?” Mal asks, trying to figure out Hades’ motive. They start to move down the hallway, Mal taking the lead.

“Of course not, I just want to help my daughter, is that so terrible of me?” He says, his leather coat swinging as they walk in time.

“You didn’t care to do anything for me for seventeen years, so yeah it’s pretty terrible.” She replies, trying to mask most of her emotions. 

“Fine. You have a right to be angry, but I’m helping now. Plus if she really has the scepter, I’m your best bet at taking her down.” Hades points out and Mal nods, knowing this is true. 

“Yeah I know. That’s why I’m letting you help. Don’t forget that, I’m letting you.” Mal says and Hades nods, well aware of his daughter’s resentment for him. They continue walking out of the dungeon and Mal almost runs straight into Carlos. He’s being supported by Jane as his ankle still hasn’t healed properly despite Jane and Mal casting spells over it. 

“Carlos!” Jay exclaims but Mal sticks her arm out and stops him from running over to the white-haired boy.

“Wait, he swore to Audrey, remember? How do we know we can still trust him?” Mal points out, even though saying those words hurts her. She loves Carlos like a brother and like Jay, just wants to run to him. But she’s the leader, she has to put everyone else first. Carlos looks sad too, but he nods in understanding. 

“I’m so sorry Mal, I was scared and I wanted to make sure Jane was okay. But I came back, you and Jay are my best friends, I would do anything for you guys. I want to help, we want to help. Please, I know you are right to be wary. I promise, I’m loyal only to you.” Carlos struggles but gets down on his knees, bowing his head. The same position he had been in hours earlier when he swore himself to Audrey. Mal’s resolve breaks and she walks over to him, helping him back to his feet. She wraps him in a hug and he embraces her back.

“We all make mistakes; you’re my brother Carlos. I welcome you back, and Jane. We’re going to need all the help we can get. We’re going to fix this.” She promises and he nods. She steps away from him and they continue walking down the hall deeper into the castle. Jay hugs Carlos and helps him walk.

“So, what’s your plan?” Hades asks as they head down a set of stairs.

“We need to find out where they’re holding Ben. And Evie. If Audrey has done anything to her, I will destroy her.” Mal vows.

* * *

At that moment, Audrey wasn’t doing anything to Evie. Evie was sitting alone in the royal suite, fidgeting with the blankets on the bed with her fingers. She sighs and flops back on the bed, awaiting Audrey’s return. She hopes that Audrey stays true to her promise and doesn’t harm Mal. Evie could never forgive her for that. She sits up as she hears the door swing open. 

Uma stands in the doorframe, arms crossed as she looks over at Evie. Her hat is tilted slightly and she’s wearing a new badge on her normal sea-green pirate attire. It’s small and purple with a pink crown in the center that’s being tangled by black vines, Audrey’s new badges for her lieutenants. Uma looks over at Evie curiously for a second. They were never friends on the isle, actually, they were closer to enemies. Evie was always going to be backing Mal and Uma was always going to be against her. But there wasn’t any hostility between them. They both understood how the isle worked, it wasn’t either of their faults that they ended up on different fighting sides. A sense of mutual respect even could be felt. But they were never going to be close friends. Too much history of being on opposing sides. Uma breaks the silence.

“Audrey has given me the task of taking you to a new more secure location, you are to come with me,” Uma says, her voice stoic and solid. Evie turns her head slightly, unsure what to think of this. She feels as though Audrey would have discussed this with her beforehand.

“What? Audrey didn’t tell me anything about that. I’d like to speak to her before that happens.” Evie states, unmoving from the bed. She sits on the edge of it, her hands softly resting in her lap as she gazes over at Uma.

“Sorry, this isn’t up for discussion. Audrey needs you to be moved now. I need to move you first and then I can let her know that you wish to speak with her.” Uma replies, moving a few steps forwards into the room. Evie tenses at this advance, feeling unsettled. 

“I want to speak to Audrey. She will honor that, she would do anything for me. And she would hurt anyone who does anything against me.” Evie reminds Uma. This causes Uma to stop moving and ponder for a second. Evie watches the pirate inhale and exhale. She continues her advance, stopping within inches of Evie. 

“I’m not asking,” Uma growls and Evie gasps. Before she can get a word out, Uma grabs her arm and yanks her off the bed, unsettling her balance as she lands awkwardly. This gives Uma a few precious seconds to grab her by the collar and pull her forward into her fist, making contact with her nose. There is a crack and blood but Evie only feels the pain for a moment before losing consciousness. Uma curses under her breath as she sees the mess. No time to clean it up either. She sighs and pulls Evie out of the room. 

* * *

Audrey walks down the dark hallway to the dungeon. She takes a breath, she can do this. After seeing everything was in order in the throne room she decided she would pay a visit to Mal. But instead of seeing a cell full of VKs, she sees Harry passed out on the cobblestone. The door to the cell is wide open and starkly empty. Audrey takes a few seconds to let this realization sink in before she kicks Harry awake. 

Harry coughs and sits up, vaguely aware of his surroundings. He takes a few seconds to gain his bearings before he looks up at Audrey, panic across his face. He jumps to his feet and turns to run.

“Hades! Hades was here, we’re all gonna die.” He states and gets ready to bolt. Before he can, Audrey mutters a few words and he freezes in place. She sighs and walks over to him, tapping his cheek.

“We’re not going to die silly boy. I’ve got the scepter. I can take him. Weak old god who’s been out of touch with his magic for years. I’m sure he’s rusty.” She says. Harry is unsure if she's speaking to him or reassuring herself. 

“That’s bollocks and you know it. We need to leave, we need to run, I need to find Uma and Gil.” Harry says in a panic and Audrey slaps him before unfreezing him. 

“No. We’re going to be just fine. You understand? Come with me.” She motions and Harry follows, more scared of her in this moment than the thought of Hades. They make their way upstairs to Audrey’s room. She sees the door open and panics, running inside with Harry close behind her. The carpet is covered in blood, there are signs of a struggle on the bed, and Evie is nowhere to be found. Harry makes these same observations and swallows hard, shaking in his boots as he witnesses his new queen’s rage before him. She practically has steam coming out of her ears as she turns to him in a fury.

“Find her! Turn this castle upside down, interrogate every prisoner we have on Mal’s whereabouts. She’s not stealing my princess from me again.” Audrey demands, slamming her scepter on the ground threateningly. Harry nods and dashes from the room, eager to make his exit. 

* * *

Evie’s first realization is the cold. It chills her skin and shocks her awake, pulling her out of her slumber. She takes a few seconds and blinks, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her. Her hands are restrained, cuffed together in metal wristlets like those she had seen put on her friends after Audrey’s battle for Auradon. Evie is getting very tired of waking up in chains. She gazes around, she can hear water from somewhere, rushing water. But it’s not in front of her. She’s sitting on cold stone and her chains are secured to the wall by thick iron chain links. About ten feet from her is a table with people around it. She sees a glimpse of purple hair, a maroon beanie, blue fire, a white fur vest. 

“Carlos?” Evie calls out. He turns towards her, looking at her softly. The others turn as well and she takes them in, those she once called her friends. Mal walks over ahead of the group, then Evie spots Hades behind her.

“Hades? What is he doing here? Hades you bastard.” She curses at him and he just scoffs crossing his arms.

“Did you bad mouth me to all your friends? Geez, I can see I have a reputation among them.” Hades says and Mal practically growls at him.

“You created a reputation of hatred all on your own. Evie, how are you feeling?” Mal asks, turning away from him and towards her friend. She’s still a few feet away. 

“My head hurts, what’s going on? Why am I restrained? Where’s Uma and Audrey?” Evie asks, reaching up to gingerly touch her nose and wincing at the pain she feels shoot up it.

“You’re locked up for your own safety as well as ours. We know that Audrey must have you under some kind of spell and we just want to help.” Mal says and Evie snaps.

“Are you kidding me? You think I’m spelled? I can’t believe this. Can you not just believe me when I tell you I’m in love with someone and I think there is still good in them? Or does that little trick only work when you’re talking about Ben. I love Adurey, I am not under any magical influence, and I demand that you release me.” Evie says in one breath. Her friends look at her in shock, never seeing her this worked up before. 

“E we want to help you, we rescued you,” Mal says, at a loss for words after her friend’s hurtful rant.

“You didn’t rescue me, you stole me. I was exactly where I wanted to be. I can take care of myself; that’s something I think you should know after you practically dropped me as your friend after you got romantic with Ben. Let me go!” Evie demands again. Mal shakes her head and walks away, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she says,

“It’s for your own good!” Then she disappears into the darkness of the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to another update! A long awaited one I know. However, this fic should be completed within this month :) Last chapter should be coming soon! For now please enjoy this one and let me know what you think in the comments! Also a thank you to anyone who's stuck with this for so long :)

Harry tears through the halls of the castle like a madman, running back and forth to all the guards, snapping at them to look to attention. He alerts them of Evie’s new status as a missing person and demands that they report back to him if they see anything. He’s sweating and nervous, he rubs his palms as he heads up and down each corridor. He scans them like an animal, eyes wide and ears perked up, searching for anything that will get Audrey off his back. A scrap of clothing, a drop of blood, a strand of hair, anything really. But instead, as he’s searching the carpet, his eyes find a seafoam boot. His eyes raise up to meet Uma’s.

“Harry? What are you sniffing about for? You okay?” She asks, her voice starting with a bite but slowly fading into concern as she touches his cheek. Harry takes a breath.

“Evie’s missing, Audrey’s gone mental about it. Would you know anything about that?” Harry says breathily. Uma’s face slowly breaks into a smile bordering on creepy.

“Yes, I nicked the girl, what’s the problem?” Uma replies and Harry’s eyes get so wide she fears they’re going to pop out of his head. 

“What’s the problem? The problem is that we have a loony queen running around with a staff that can blow your head off! Why in bloody hell would you do that?!” Harry exclaims, then becomes conscious of how loud he is and starts to lower his voice. Uma scoffs and shakes her head.

“We’re working with Mal now Harry, we need to overthrow this crazy bitch. Where’s Gil, we need him.” Uma starts to walk off, expecting Harry to follow. He does, as red in the face as he is, and they head down the hallway. He quickly catches up with her and chokes his words out.

“What? Why are we working with Mal?” He asks. He understands that Uma usually knows best but in his current state he’s widely confused. She smiles and stops to touch his cheek.

“We worked with Audrey to get off that godforsaken island, now that we’re here I don’t want to be part of that regime. Mal is our only hope to fix any of that. You know I don’t trust either of these two. We need to see how the tide will turn. We’re in this for us baby, you, me, and Gil.” She explains and pats his cheek before they continue down the hall.

“Then let’s just leave, we can get away, steal a ship, and take off. You know I’ll follow you anywhere.” Harry replies and adds his dramatic flair, getting down on one knee and removing his hat. Uma giggles at the sight of him and pulls him back up by his shirt. Harry beams at her as she replies.

“We need to find Gil first off, we’re not going anywhere without him. It doesn’t seem right to leave everyone here under this insane princess. I would like to take our crew too if possible,” Uma replies and Harry raises his eyebrows.

“You haven’t got soft have you?” Harry says with a smirk. Within a second Uma has a dagger poised at his throat and growls at him.

“What’s my name?” She growls at him and he breaks into a wide grin.

“Uma.” He says with a hiss and she smiles, sheathing the dagger and wrapping a hand around his waist, leading them down the hall and out of sight. 

* * *

Mal is bent over a map of the castle, studying it with Carlos. The two are standing over a table deep under the castle and they’re currently in the heat of an argument. Hades is leaning against the wall, his eyes are peacefully closed as if he was asleep. Evie is regarding the whole scene with a sigh. She’s still chained to the wall away from them, so she can’t actually see the map that they’re peering over. But she can hear their argument very clearly and she’s not thrilled to be forced to bear witness to it. Especially since they are debating over her least favorite topic.

“Why in the world would Audrey be keeping Ben in his old room? Wouldn’t that be so incredibly obvious, no she’s more clever than that. We know that now, we can’t underestimate her.” Mal points out. She’s clearly in distress that no one has seen the king since the battle. A battle that the town is starting to call the Charge of the Isle. Carlos shakes his head at her and points to a spot on the map.

“Clearly she must be keeping him in the top level of the castle, it’s the only place we haven’t been able to get to. It’s been too heavily guarded ever since we um, we acquired Evie. So she must be keeping Ben up there somewhere. Why not his bedroom?” Carlos rationalizes, trying to prove his current theory to Mal. The purple-haired princess pushes a hand through her hair, tugging on it nervously as she pours over the map again. She searches every inch, there must be something she’s missed, something she’s just not seeing. 

“Mal there are a few other things you might want to be concerned about, like the fact that you just kidnapped me from Audrey and she’s going to be looking for me.” Evie points out. Carlos turns and looks at her with sympathy but Mal doesn’t say a word, she’s too focused on the task at hand.

“Have we tried here yet?” Mal points to something on the map, which causes Carlos to refocus as he turns away from Evie again. He starts talking with her again, and Evie huffs in frustration, upset that she’s now being actively ignored. She crosses her arms with difficulty and glares at them. They have their backs turned but it seems to settle the fire in her stomach a little bit as she glares. Mal makes a counterpoint to Carlos, or maybe it’s a new point, Evie can’t really tell at this point and she doesn’t really care. As long as they’re still infatuated with the do-nothing King she can’t bring herself to care. 

“Don’t you think that you might be worried about anyone else taken captive? Hm? Chad? Or the safety of Dizzy and the twins? Or maybe your own safety considering that Audrey is unstable and is surely on a rampage looking for me.” Evie points out again and she watches Mal’s shoulders tense up. She’s getting to her, so she keeps pressing. “So many other things to be concerned about and yet all you two can discuss is Ben’s bedroom.” She spits at them with the force of an icy wind as the words leave her mouth and hit home across the room. Mal stomps her foot and turns on her heel.

“What could possibly be more important than the safety of the king!?” She exclaims, even causing Carlos to flinch slightly. Mal is breathing hard, her face flush with red. She’s a mixture of anger and frustration, her hands curled into fists at her sides. Evie takes this chance and fires back without hesitation.

“Of course nothing is more important than that. Of course, the most important thing is Ben, it’s always been Ben. Nothing is possibly more important than that doe-eyed, floppy-haired, limp lost puppy of yours! It’s always him! He’s always the most important thing, isn’t he? And he always will be. Who cares if the rest of us are suffering as long as Benny Boo is fine.” Evie huffs with cheeks as red as Mal’s and eyes filled with fire. She keeps Mal’s gaze, not faltering from her position as she feels a release of emotion when the words leave her. Mal looks a little taken aback, but she’s dug in her heels and she’s not stopping now.

“I don't um, of course Ben is important. He’s my boyfriend and the leader of the nation. You know when Audrey took you, I did everything I could to find you. I yelled at Ben, I told him that he wasn’t doing enough, I went out and looked for you, I tracked down and questioned Chad. I did all of that for you, but turns out you didn’t even want it. Didn’t want to be found. Guess you just wanted to be taken away from us, maybe you don’t care at all. Maybe you’ve been in on this since the beginning. How long ago did she spell you?” Mal asks and Evie scoffs.

“Ha, sure I’m spelled. Whatever you have to do to justify this to yourself. Justify why you have me chained to a wall, why for the first time in your life you won’t take my advice, won’t trust me. I thought we had that at least. I thought those years on the isle built something unbreakable. Clearly, I was very wrong. Maybe we didn’t have as much trust to begin with as I thought we did.” Evie sighs and leans against the wall. Mal’s gaze softens some, and behind her, Carlos looks shattered at the goings on in front of him. 

“How do I know if I can trust you E? You’ve been doing things that I would have never thought you would do. You sided with her, you told us to surrender to her. To her tyranny.” Mal points out, grasping at straws for a comeback.

“How well do you think you still know me Mal? Haven’t you noticed that we’ve been drifting apart? Once you became Ben’s consort I didn’t have any time to talk to you. The boys were busy with tourney and their own girlfriends. WHen I needed you, you weren’t there. But you know who was there? Audrey. She was there. Can’t believe you didn’t even notice our closeness.” Evie’s voice trails off at the end as she starts to ponder memories. She slides against the wall until she’s sitting on the cold stone again. Mal sighs softly and turns around, Carlos following suite. They plan in silence now, the hall only feeling alive as Hades' magic hair causes blue flickers on the wall. Everything else seems so dramatically stilled and silent as each VK recedes into themselves. 

* * *

Jay takes the lead down the hall, peeking around corners to check for patrols before signaling to Lonnie. They finally make it to the outer walls, slipping out a small door to get outside. The sky seems to be darker than normal, Jay wonders if that’s just his imagination. It’s early afternoon but the sun doesn’t seem to be shining. They creep out into the fresh air and take it in for a few moments. Jay smiles as Lonnie closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. He puts his hand over hers and she opens her eyes and smiles at him.

“What are you looking at doofus?” She asks him and he shrugs.

“JUst this really pretty girl.” He replies and she smacks him on the shoulder, hard. He cries out and she smacks him again, telling him to shut up. This time he giggles and nods as they move to a better vantage point to see what they came for. Audrey has most of her forces camped out around the castle. There simply isn’t room for an army inside of the castle. Jay and Lonnie lean over the wall, barely peeking over. The fields surrounding the castle are dotted with cloth tents and campfires, giving the landscape a scattered feeling. Lonnie starts to count tents but gives up when she nears a hundred. She sighs and slides down the wall, sitting on the stones of the castle. Jay joins her and nudges her gently with his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He asks her, noticing the way that her brow is all furrowed.

“There’s too many of them Jay. There’s no way that our forces can stand against that, even with Mal and Hades’ magic. It’s just not possible. We’ll be overwhelmed.” She replies and he nods, pondering this for a moment.

“Well, if I know anything about isle low life villains, it’s that they have no sense of loyalty. If they feel the tide is turning, or if someone offers them more gold, they’ll flip like a coin.” Jay points out and Lonnie scoffs at his bad metaphor before a thought seems to come to her. She taps his shoulder and starts to head back to the door to the inside.

“Come on, we need to get back to Mal. I’ve got an idea.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The long-awaited conclusion! So thrilled to be able to give this fic a good finish. Thank you to everyone who has read it and enjoyed it. It brings me such joy to give you this final chapter and wrap up this story that I had so much fun creating. I hope you enjoy it!!

Gil is standing on the edge of the ship, leaning against the side. His arms are crossed against the railing and his eyes are closed peacefully. To the passerby, it looks like he could be asleep. But he’s just in his ‘calm state’ as Harry and Uma like to call it. He gets this way, not very often, but sometimes. He likes to close his eyes and think, it makes it easier when everything isn’t so loud. He’s been this way after long nights of talking and laying on the ship’s deck with Harry and Uma, when they’re just staring up at the stars. They talk of all the places they wish to travel to. Harry wants to see the thick jungles full of dangers; Uma wants to experience bustling cities surrounded by people; Gil has decided upon lands covered in ice, where he might spy a penguin. They told him someday, they always say someday. Someday we’ll go Gil. We’ll all go together. Gil thought it might actually happen this time, after Audrey freed them from the isle. But then they got roped into battle and storming the castle. Audrey keeps talking of revenge, but Gil isn’t interested. He’d much rather just get away from it all. He wants to be on the bow of a ship with his two favorite people, headed anywhere but here. 

Then he opens his eyes with a pop as he hears his two favorite people calling for him. They’re standing on the shore, waving to him. Gil breaks into a grin and bounds off the boat towards them, tackling them both into a hug.

“Gil, my ribs,” Uma says softly, not wanting to upset him. Gil nods and releases them.

“I thought I lost you guys, but then I thought they would want someone to stay with the boat,” Gil says with a sweet grin and an innocent tone. It makes Harry break into a rare soft smile.

“We’ll always come back for you Gil, come on let’s get the crew. We’re leaving.” Harry says as he heads towards the boat, Gil hot on his heels.

“Leaving? But what about Audrey? I thought you said we were on her team now,” Gil says, confused.

“We were darling, but now we’re on our own team again. We’re always on our own team. The three of us, always right?” Uma replies and Gil nods.

“Right. But won’t she be mad?” Gil asks.

“Well Audrey has bigger problems to deal with than us taking off, there’s some trouble brewing. So we’re going to leave, we’re going to go Gil. Finally, we’ll be able to get out of here.” Uma says as they board and Harry starts to snap at those who are lounging around. Gil beams.

“Really? We’re really going to do it? Can I get a penguin?” He asks with bright eyes. Harry comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing Gil’s neck. Gil blushes and leans into the touch as Uma gazes happily at her boys. 

“Of course, as many penguins as we can hold. The three of us to the end.” Harry says with a smile as the crew undoes the ropes to the dock and the boat floats away. Uma was correct, Audrey wouldn’t know about their departure for at least a week. Not that they cared. Uma stood on the top deck as Harry steered and Gil asks him goofy questions. Maybe Gil will always get to be in his calm state now, what a dream.

* * *

Jay hasn’t asked Lonnie what they’re doing exactly but he trusts her with his everything. They make their way back under the castle the same way that they snuck up it, carefully and in the shadows. They arrive back at base camp within an hour of them leaving, proving that they were in fact the best team for the job. Mal walks over to them, frustrated. Her and Carlos hadn’t made any headway with their plans and she really needs some good news right now. Ever since Evie’s outburst the room had been deadly silent. Carlos would swear that it dropped in temperature. Evie also stands when they enter the room even though they promptly move away from her. She still stretches her chains as far as she can, trying to listen in. If it’s news about Audrey, she has more of a right to know than anyone else in that room. 

“We were up on the roofs and Jay was making a terrible metaphor, and then it came to me. Villains are, well they’re not exactly trustworthy. That does not apply to present company of course. But if we show enough strength, I think they would stand with us. If we stood up to Audrey, if we took her out. They would fall in line rather quickly. We don’t need a whole army, we just need a team.” Lonnie poses her theory and Mal nods, turning it over in her head.

“You’re right, they just want to come out on top. And they all know how powerful Mal is, if they know she’s moving against Audrey, they wouldn’t dare stand against her. I mean we already got Uma to do something for us and not more than a few hours ago she was standing with Audrey.” Carlos points out.

“Exactly. We just need to get the word out, we need them to know that there’s a storm coming.” Lonnie replies.

“Yes. I agree. This is a start, it’s somewhere to start and that’s something we desperately need right now. What about Audrey?” She says. Evie at this moment speaks up, using her one chance before they go back to ignoring her.

“Let me talk to her.” She calls out to them. It gets their attention at least but Mal regards her cooly, brushing off her suggestion without giving it much thought at all.

“No. End of discussion.” Mal replies with an icy glare before she returns to talking with Lonnie. 

“I’m the only one who has a chance! She won’t listen to the rest of you.” Evie says and Mal huffs and turns around again, annoyed to have to address this.

“Maybe I don’t need her to listen to me. I just need her to be at the end of my sword.” She snarls and Evie gasps in surprise. The rest of the room looks slightly put off as well, unsure where the sudden intense hostility originated from. Evie closes her mouth and hangs back against the wall, not wanting to deal with Mal’s snippy remarks. The rest of the group continues to deliberate and that’s when Hades finally moves from the wall, his eyes snapping open. The room slowly descends into silence as he looks around, as if regaining his bearings. 

“That King of yours, she has him. In the throne room. Right now.” He says finally, after leaving everyone to hang on his every word. Concern flashes across Mal’s face as she nods and starts directing. 

“Jay, Lonnie, Hades, with me. Carlos you get Jane and go out to the villains, our trusted friends first. Tell them there’s about to be a shift of power. Get the word out and they won’t stand against us.” She instructs and he nods, standing and running off. Mal turns to look at Evie and her toughness from earlier fades.

“As soon as we’re finished I’ll help you okay? Things will be alright.” She says and sighs as she leads her little posse up to the surface. Evie slams her cuffs into the wall, incredibly frustrated and lets out a few yells. None of that really matters until she takes a breath and sinks to the floor, pulling out a hairpin and starting the mess with the cuff locks until they clatter to the floor. She rises and makes her way out of the dingy brick room. 

* * *

Mal moves through the hallways like a force of nature. Anyone who gets in her way is dealt with swiftly, and eventually, they just stop trying. She enters the throne room, kicking the doors open. The scene before her is a predictable one. Ben is on his knees, looking like quite a mess. He hasn’t been changed since the original battle and his clothes are dirty with sweat and grime. He’s got dried blood on his sleeves and fresh blood coming from his nose. Audrey is standing in front of him, one hand on his shirt to keep him close as she screams at him. She demands to know where they took Evie, claiming that he must know where she is. When Mal enters this stops, Audrey looks up and smiles.

“Mal. Where is my Evie. What have you done with her?” Audrey says cooly, her head tilted towards the dragon queen. Mal snarls, eyes glowing green as she’s focused on the blood pouring from Ben’s nose. Jay and Lonnie make quick work of the guards and Mal charges towards Audrey but is blown back by magic. She slams into the wall and that’s when Hades acts. He roars with fury and slams his hands together in front of him, throwing Audrey back. She lands on her throne and is held there by electric blue bands of magic around her chest, ankles, and wrists. She cries out as Mal runs to Ben and makes sure he’s okay. Once she’s satisfied she pulls her sword from her belt and makes her way over to Audrey slowly and deliberately. 

“You betrayed your friends, you betrayed your kingdom, you betrayed me. You manipulated my best friend. You mutilated my boyfriend. You seized control of my home. You hurt countless people on your conquest and now you’ll have to pay. As defender of Auradon and future queen, I sentence you to die by my blade to pay for your crimes against your people.” Mal says with a snarl, the rest of the room silent. Audrey’s eyes go wide as she closes her eyes, not lowering herself to beg for her life. Mal levels her blade with Audrey’s throat and rears back to strike. Evie bursts into the room and before anyone can stop her, throws herself in front of the blade without a second thought. Mal doesn't have time to process this as she pushes it forward and strike’s Evie’s shoulder. She cries out and Audrey screams as well, tears flooding down her cheeks as Mal lets go and backs away, in shock of her actions. 

“Release her!” Evie calls out and Hades, in a state of shock as well, does so. Audrey’s bonds melt away and she grabs Evie. She rocks her girl in her arms as tears stream down both of their cheeks. Evie reaches up to touch Audrey’s cheek softly with a smile. The sword is still embedded in her shoulder and it’s holding most of the blood in but the fabric is starting to turn a crimson red. Mal stands a few feet away, unsure of how to proceed with the current situation. Thankfully Audrey doesn’t have this hesitation. She calls to the staff which snaps into her hand before pulling the sword from Evie’s shoulder. The blue-haired princess cries out in agony even as her lover holds her close. Once the sword is removed, the blood flows freely onto the carpet and over the both of them. Audrey closes her eyes and places a hand on the wound, whispering and concentrating as her hand starts to glow. It saps her energy, what energy she had left, and when she takes her hand away the cut is gone. THere is merely a scar where it once was. Audrey smiles and drops the staff out of exhaustion, falling back into the throne limply. Evie nuzzles their noses together softly. 

“It’s okay my love, you can rest now, you did well. I just need you to do one more thing for me,” Evie says so softly that the others can barely make out what she’s saying. Audrey looks at her with half-closed eyes and nods.

“Anything Evie, I’ll do anything for you. Even conquer this kingdom.” Audrey replies.

“I know, but for now I just need you to kiss me,” She says with a grin and gently puts her hand under Audrey’s chin. She lifts her lips so they meet in perfect harmony, clashing together like they had a hundred times before. But this time something is different. Magic starts to pour from the kiss. Mal is so wrought with concern that she pulls Ben to her side. But Hades just smiles as he watches it flow. It’s a bright white that slowly covers both of them completely, becoming so blinding that the others have to look away. It seems to reach its peak and then fade away just as fast as it came. But what it leaves behind is different. Audrey and Evie are still there, sitting on the throne together. But gone are the dark streaks in Audrey’s hair, gone is her black and blue outfit meant to chill viewers to the bone, gone is the blood that was covering the both of them. Instead, Audrey is in a beautiful floor-length gown in her signature pink color, adorned with roses. Evie is in a similar state except hers is a striking blue. The two of them seem to have an aura of light around them. 

“What happened?” Audrey asks, concern present on her face. Evie smiles and cups her cheek.

“True love’s kiss silly, the only thing that could break you from the evil of that scepter and all that rage you had bottled up inside.” Evie explains.

“True love?” Audrey repeats, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Yes, you are my true love.” Evie says with a smile and a happy laugh as joyful tears begin to fall and they embrace again. Evie knows she will spend the rest of her days with her love, and her heart feels at peace for the first time in her life. 


End file.
